Final Boss Mewtwo
by phineas81707
Summary: Leaf is the most prominent psychic in the land. But is she psychic enough to handle the ultimate life-form?


Leaf stirred fitfully in her bed, and woke up. She took a moment to wonder why her sleep was disrupted, before turning to face the door. She saw Erika standing outside the door, looking quite fearful. Red was standing behind her, putting the finishing touches on his clothes. Leaf managed to piece together the urgency of the situation before Erika even opened her mouth. She held up a hand to silence her, and read the terror right from her mind.

"I understand, Erika. I'll get changed right away. Red, what options do we have?" she said, looking at her boyfriend. She slung her belt at him, and Red nodded. He took her Pokémon with him to his room, and begun his planning.

"What do you want me to do?" Erika asked nervously.

"I want you to tell Misty we'll be at Cerulean within the hour," Leaf responded, pointing to her cupboard. She summoned her adventure wear, a light green tank top and red shorts. She thought about it further, and also summoned her Mega Bow. The artefact was a treasure from the Kalos region, fashioned from the bond between her and her loyal partner Marina. She could use it, in conjunction with a stone Naveen had found two years prior called the Vaporeonite, to make Marina much more dangerous. She hoped it would be enough…

* * *

><p>Red and Leaf wasted no time in Cerulean. They hopped on Red's Blastoise and travelled into the small cave. This was what they had arrived to do: come to Cerulean, find the trouble-making Pokémon, and stop his rampage. Leaf timidly looked around: blast marks and intricately carved statues adorned the surroundings in the cave. Red was looking straight ahead. The Pokémon they were looking for was on a small cove up ahead.<p>

He was a dull pink Pokémon, with two short horns. His limbs were starved, and ended with three fingers and toes apiece. He had a long purple tail, and something akin to chest armour. Yes, this was the Pokémon they were looking for: Mewtwo.

_Urgh… more troublemakers… _Mewtwo said, turning to Red and Leaf. They hopped off of, and withdrew, Blastoise. Naveen and Marina were sent forward in their place.

"You have been causing trouble for the Kanto region! We are here to stop you! Mega Evolution!" Leaf said, pressing a hand to her Mega Bow. Pillars of light shot from her bow, and surrounded themselves around Marina. Marina's Vaporeonite intercepted, and she began to glow. Her fins grew pointier and longer, and she burst in a flash of light.

_"__I am Marina, Mega Vaporeon, familiar to Leaf! In the name of-" _Marina said, saying the first things on her mind. She neglected to finish her sentence, instead using a giant tidal wave to send Mewtwo keeling. Mewtwo blocked the attack so early, Marina realised her tactic had failed. Naveen stepped forward, and shot a Pin Missile at him. Mewtwo sent the pins falling.

_Who are you to think you can stop me? _Mewtwo asked.

"I… I am Leaf Green, most prominent Psychic in the world!" Leaf said. She jumped up, and shot a psychokinetic blast at Mewtwo. Mewtwo's responding blast overpowered Leaf's, and hit her straight in the chest. She fell to the ground, her Mega Bow soaring off. Marina reverted back to normal.

_Now I can finish you! _Mewtwo said, aiming his next blast at the ceiling. Red picked up Leaf, and returned Naveen and Marina. He felt a vague protective feeling, before becoming trapped under a mountain of stone.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo looked at the pile, knowing that he had choked an adversary that could have grown to become a worthy opponent. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.<p>

_Mewtwo! _a small, cutesy voice shouted. Mew came flying through the cave, Leaf's Mega Bow attached to her tail. Mewtwo looked up.

_Mew! What are you doing here? _Mewtwo asked.

_Same thing Leaf and Red were doing. They showed promise, and you choked their efforts! I have offered a small charm to keep them alive until the next person comes to find them, but nothing more. I will find a way to save them, you know! _Mew admonished. Mewtwo refused to be cowed.

_I will keep as many people as I can away from me. The world must allow me my privacy, _Mewtwo pointed out. _Not like these humans were good for anything in the first place._

Mew had no response. She flew from the cave, and assumed Leaf's form. She had to find a hero.

* * *

><p>Mew returned, after a year of fruitless searching. It was only that day she had found a promising Trainer: Kris, the Champion of Johto. Kris sent out her Kingdra, and coasted smoothly into the Cerulean Cave. Mew perched on her shoulder, intimidated. Kingdra alone was calm. Kris looked ahead, and saw the waiting figure of Mewtwo.<p>

_Another hero? I'll defeat this one as easily as I did the last! _Mewtwo exclaimed. His psychic wave came quickly, and Kris jumped nervously to dodge it. Her hand accidently grabbed Mew's tail, hitting the Mega Bow. A jolt happened in her stomach, and she turned.

_Kingdra's Kingdrite is reacting to the Mega Bow!_

Kris realised that, somewhere in all of Kingdra's travels, he had stumbled across the same thing Leaf had. Kingdra's vestigial wings extended into smaller heads with draconic features, and Kingdra's mouth widened significantly.

_Kingdra has Mega Evolved into Mega Kingdra!_

Kingdra reared his head back, and shot a sweeping Hyrdo Pump. This left Mewtwo dazed, providing an opening for a strong DragonBreath attack, followed by a utilitarian blow to the legs.

_AH! Ow! I submit, I submit! Dang, that is quite possibly the most dangerous Kingdra I have ever faced! I can't stand that kind of power! _Mewtwo said, knocked to his knees. Kris looked at her Kingdra in complete and utter shock. It was not news to her that her particular Kingdra was the most overpowered thing since Lance's horde of Dragonite, but it was news to her that he wasn't even at full power.

"So where's Red and Leaf?" Kris asked. Mewtwo gestured to the pile of rocks the couple were buried under, and Kris looked at it with trepidation. Her still Mega Kingdra looked over the stones, and shot some not-quite-full-power water moves at them, eroding some and shifting others. After a few minutes, Leaf psychically blasted the remaining rocks aside, and burst up, coughing up a lung. She pulled Red up after her, and she moved some more rocks so that she and Red were pulled from the pile.

"That was the most boring year of my life," Leaf said. Kris looked at the heroine of the Kanto region, in awe that she had just saved her life. Behind them, Mew and Mewtwo were holding a small argument, but Leaf and Kris were both ignoring that.

"Kris, Champion of Johto…" Leaf said, plucking her identity from Kris' mind. "We are in your debt."

"Not to worry, Leaf, Champion of Kanto. I've got a… oh right, yeah, I don't need to look over his shoulder every five minutes anymore…" Kris said, realising on the spot that her life's purpose to keep Ethan alive was taken over by Whitney. She wasn't sure what she'd wanted to do.

"Kris… I can sense something… but we should retire to Celadon first," Leaf said. Kris vaguely nodded.

* * *

><p>One Charizard flight to Celadon later, Leaf and Kris seated themselves in Leaf's astronomic psychic room. Kris took a moment to be overwhelmed by it, before sitting down. Leaf sat down across from her, in a very graceful, elegant way that instantly set Kris fidgeting to mimic her.<p>

"Heh. It takes practice to master this pose, Kris. Don't bother for now," Leaf said, stopping Kris' fidgeting.

"Anyway, as you already know, my name is Leaf Green, saviour of the Kanto region. For what you and your partner Kingdra did in Cerulean Cave, we are forever in your debt. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask," Leaf said. Kris took a moment to wonder what she might want from Leaf.

"Well… there's two things, I suppose… for one, my Espeon seems quite… taken… with your Jolteon Naveen," Kris said.

"Hm? Oh, you'll have to go see Red about that. Naveen belongs to him," Leaf said. Kris nodded.

"As for the second thing, well… can you teach me to become a psychic?" Kris asked. Leaf mulled it over.

"Might as well. You have the spirit for it. But for now, I've been home for the first time in a year, and I'll need to let the dust settle a bit before we get to work," Leaf said. Kris nodded appreciatively. Becoming a psychic seemed like it would be rewarding.

**Well, this is pretty much all I wanted to cover.. But this is the Mewtwo story I've at least alluded to since _Rebirth_. It's been waiting for quite a while.**


End file.
